Gone
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O último ato de amor de um anjo. A salvação e a perdição. Destiel. Presente para Midnight Desire.


Gone  
ShiryuForever94  
Categoria: Destiel, Slash, MXM Relationship, Songfic (Gone, Katatonia), SPOILER da 8a Temporada  
Advertências: Nenhuma  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: O último ato de amor de um anjo. A salvação e a perdição.  
Beta-Reader: ninguém. Os erros são todos meus.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, mas nesse caso há apenas insinuação, então pode ler sem susto. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Gone  
ShiryuForever94**  
Presente sem motivo algum para Midnight Desire, que sugeriu a song

Estou na beira do que parece um lago. A água é estranha, não é limpa, não é suja, não está parada e nem se move em movimentos normais. Não sei mais que dia é hoje, nem que temperatura faz. Não sei mais nada.

A ausência de parâmetros me enlouquece devagar, principalmente quando tenho que ficar observando ao longe enquanto meu coração vai em pedaços pequenos, cirurgicamente picotados, enquanto o que eu ainda achava que havia de puro em mim está se perdendo em uma velocidade aflitiva.

Já não sinto esperança e não quero que ela se vá, pois é tudo que há para ter num lugar como este.

Purgatório.

Cometi meus crimes, traí Sam e Dean, fiz um acordo espúrio com Crowley, me tornei receptáculo de leviatãs e espalhei o mal que Deus trancafiou aqui pela Terra. Qual será minha pena? Que punição eu posso merecer?

Sem falar que quebrei a barreira na mente de Sam e o fiz ir ao inferno, de novo! Que espécie de anjo eu posso ser? Não quero nem pensar na expressão anjo caído, pois isso me levaria a Lúcifer...

O que foi que eu fiz? Como eu pude fazer?

Não, eu haver voltado após receber as memórias loucas de Sam em minha mente não é o bastante. Diferente? Sim, eu estava totalmente diferente e tentei lutar contra os leviatãs com Sam e Dean apenas para descobrir que eu talvez atrapalhasse mais que ajudasse.

"Por que me trouxe de volta, Pai? Por que?"

Ergo-me da beirada morta desse rio sem paz e sem beleza e me desespero. Sim, anjos também se desesperam. Eu não o vi hoje, ainda não.

Dean.

O homem que me fez questionar tudo, que me fez querer ter escolhas e a pessoa que eu simplesmente amo. Pois é, além de sentir-me um anjo caído, me apaixonei por um humano e agora estou aqui, com ele, no purgatório, tentando protegê-lo, sem sucesso algum pois há mais bestas feras e monstros do que podemos dar conta.

Eu que já fui tão forte, agora me sinto apenas alguém que além de não poder proteger ninguém, ainda preciso ser protegido. Nunca tive a menor chance, não é mesmo Dean? Primeiro eu amei você sabendo que seu irmão era tudo na sua vida. Depois eu traí seu amor e fiz um pacto com Crowley e agora, sou um inútil nesse purgatório imundo.

**A dead start in my head  
Um morto começo em minha cabeça  
And the day's been laid  
E o dia foi estabelecido  
The things i really want  
As coisas que eu realmente quero  
Always torn from my heart  
Sempre arrancadas do meu coração**

Estou na beira do que parece um lago. A água é estranha, não é limpa, não é suja, não está parada e nem se move em movimentos normais. Não sei mais que dia é hoje, nem que temperatura faz. Não sei mais nada.

Eu vi você lutar, Dean, e se agarrar com unhas e dentes à esperança de que talvez possamos sair daqui, mas eu já não a tenho e estou mergulhando inteiro no mar negro da perdição e desespero dos que já estão aqui há milênios.

Um anjo sem fé.

Foi nisso que me tornei e não quero que me veja assim, nem que se lembre de mim assim. Eu preciso apenas esquecer tudo, deixar para trás e libertar você para voltar. Fazer o possível para que você viva e eu...

Ora, não é importante. O amor é sacrifício, Dean.

E é por isso que eu estou bancando o desvairado, o louco, o perdido em alucinações e sendo alguém que não vale à pena. Vá com ele, Dean... Sua única chance pode ser essa pessoa... Ou entidade. Eu o ouvi dizer que só poderia salvar um de nós e eu escolhi que será você. Ora, quem disse que eu não consigo amar?

Meu Pai? Foi ele quem me ensinou que o amor supera e aguenta tudo... Até mesmo ver você me deixar para trás. De novo.

Vai com ele, Dean... Saia daqui, salve-se. Eu vou ficar bem e... Se eu não sobreviver, saberei que você estará bem. Ou quase bem. Temos toda a eternidade, se é que você algum dia voltará a me amar e confiar em mim...

Vai com ele, Dean...

Por favor, apenas vá...

Esqueça nossos beijos, nosso amor. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Não quero tentar e falhar e deixar você morrer. Eu quero que você...

Me deixe.

**You never saw the way  
Você nunca viu o caminho  
How i wanted you to stay  
Como eu queria que você fique  
And now you're gone  
E agora você se foi  
I'm on my own  
Eu estou por minha conta**

Não há mais nada humano, ou decente, ou salvável, aqui. A única luz que havia, se foi. Estou mergulhado no desespero, nos gritos, nos horrores e na perdição.

Talvez seja um preço pequeno a pagar pela felicidade de Dean Winchester.

Embora eu deseje que ele não possa ser feliz sem mim mas...

Ora, eu sou apenas um anjo quase caído, que atraiçoou a quem mais amava e agora espera que, quem sabe, um tempo no purgatório expie minha dor, minha culpa, meu amor.

Seja livre, Dean, porque eu jamais irei esquecer.

E jamais serei livre.

A não ser nos seus braços que já não sei se me merecem... Quanto tempo? Quem haverá de me responder?

**When i was thinking this  
Quando eu estava pensando isso  
Was something permanent  
Era algo permanente  
You were already thinking  
Você já estava pensando  
Of going away  
Em ir embora**

Estou na beira do que parece um lago. A água é estranha, não é limpa, não é suja, não está parada e nem se move em movimentos normais. Não sei mais que dia é hoje, nem que temperatura faz. Não sei mais nada...

Eu choraria. Ou tentaria me matar. Ou apenas me afundaria nesse lago estranho. Mas, sabem, a esperança de que talvez, algum dia, nessa imensa eternidade, eu possa rever Dean e voltar a sentir nele o amor que eu destruí... Isso me faz querer aguentar cada fisgada, cada provação.

Não há dor alguma maior que a de saber que ele se foi... Eu o deixei ir.

Com quem? Melhor que ninguém sequer queira saber... Não confio naquela... Coisa. Mas se ele pode tirar Dean daqui, salvá-lo, eu preciso... Aceitar.

Meu último ato de amor.

E então... Ele apenas se foi...

Ele...

Apenas...

Se foi...

E não sei mais se há água demais na minha frente, se é que é água, ou se são meus olhos inundados de sonhos desfeitos que estão cheios de lágrimas que eu jamais deveria derramar.

Eu o fiz partir, eu o irritei, eu menti. Eu fiz todo o possível para ele me deixar e ele se foi. Eu venci.

E perdi.

* * *

Fanfiction sem maiores pretensões, feita para Midnight Desire. Eu nem ia publicar, mas enfim. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
